Naruto MSN chat
by kayori
Summary: Gaara, Neji and Sasuke talk on MSN and well....Neji and Sasuke don't get along. Actual chat. Warning: Neji bashing
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was on msn talking with my two friends. Thought this convo was funny and decided to post it. Also we have this cosplay group, i'm sasuke in it, gaara-uke is gaara (don't ask me about gaaras screen name, i don't know either.) and neji is...neji. we usually act like our characters when we're talking. But neji's already weird, so he doesn't have to act. A bit of bad language in this, mostly from me, but not too much. (and i know this story is a bit boring at the beggining...that's gaaras fault.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

[Gaara-uke says:

**i bought a manga with your past**

[Neji says:

OH SNAP

WHAT VOLUME IS IT? 12?

[Gaara-uke says:

**yeah**

[Neji says:

I AM SO FRIKKING BUYING THAT VOLUME

[Gaara-uke says:

**i have mine and uchihas aswell**

[Neji says:

nice

[Neji says:

oh yeah

at first i thought yashamaru was a girl XD

[Gaara-uke says:

**i did 2 kankuro told me one day i felt bad because i kept calling him miss**

[Neji says:

XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

[Neji says:

oh yeah.

i'm starting to like kankneji now D:

[Gaara-uke says:

**00 -glares at kankuro-**

[Gaara-uke says:

**lmao**

[Gaara-uke says:

**thts messed**

[Neji says:

-hides behind kankuro-

[Neji says:

HE'S LIKE THE SEME VERSION OF KIBA THOUGH D:

[Gaara-uke says:

**in real life i would be so pissed right now**

[Neji says:

-whimper-

[Gaara-uke says:

**im holding it though**

[Gaara-uke says:

**dont worry**

[Neji says:

okay good D:

-stands beside kankuro-

[Gaara-uke says:

**i just bite myself**

[Neji says:

[Gaara-uke says:

**it calms me down**

[Gaara-uke says:

**surprisingly**

[Neji says:

i dunno

maybe it's because i was staring at kankuro while playing clash of ninja D:

[Neji says:

oo

[Gaara-uke says:

**weird**

[Neji says:

i have no freaking clue.

your dub voicer freaks me out.

[Neji says:

voice

[Gaara-uke says:

**lol**

[Neji says:

seriously.

i cried when i made sasuke fight you because you were talking really slow and deep. D:

[Gaara-uke says:

**lol**

[Gaara-uke says:

**-sends youtube link to hyuuga-**

[Neji says:

-sob-

oh yeah i kept failing the mission when i had to do that spinny-thing when tenten threw kunais at meD:

[Neji says:

can't watch it,my internet's screwed and firefox doesn't support youtube :

[Gaara-uke says:

**damn its an amv**

-Uchiha- says:

**lol**

[Neji says:

D:

[Neji says:

-stares at wii-

[Neji just sent you a nudge.

-Uchiha- says:

**what**

[Gaara-uke says:

**-gets action figures-**

[Neji says:

i wish i wasn't so pwnsome at clash of ninja...

[Neji says:

seriously.

i can beat jiraiya without him hurting me.

-Uchiha- says:

**dude, we don't care**

[Neji says:

you're not nice

-Uchiha- says:

**so?**

[Gaara-uke says:

**its uchiha your talking about**

[Neji says:

what's up you're ass?

[Gaara-uke says:

**a stick probably**

[Neji says:

XDDDD

[Neji says:

rofl

-Uchiha- says:

**your anoyying me.**

[Neji says:

big freaking deal.

i'm having fun you emo.

[Gaara-uke says:

**ouch**

[Neji says:

how was that even a burn?

[Neji says:

XD

[Gaara-uke says:

**its not**

[Neji says:

well you said ouch

[Gaara-uke says:

**thts mean**

[Neji says:

i didn't mean it to be that mean

-Uchiha- says:

**no, it's immature**

[Gaara-uke says:

**and my brother keeps poking me**

[Neji says:

to have fun is immature?

[Neji says:

orly now?

[Gaara-uke says:

**and it hurts**

[Neji says:

XDDD

tell him to gtfo

-Uchiha- says:

**no, but don't tell us what the fuck your doing every god damned minute**

[Neji says:

i'm not even playing clash of ninja right now

[Neji says:

what?D:

-Uchiha- says:

**then please, STOP telling us about it. i don't care**

[Neji says:

if you said please at first i wouldn't have said a word about that anymore

and then i wouldn't have been mean

see the wonders of saying please?

-Uchiha- says:

**i just didn't think you were so stupid not to get the hint. no one is commenting when you say anything about it except for nice or cool. we aren't interested.**

[Gaara-uke says:

**this is so hilarious **

[Neji says:

thanks for getting me into the worst mood possible uchiha

[Neji has left the conversation.

-Uchiha- says:

**good bye hyuuga**

[Gaara-uke says:

**-sighs-**

-Uchiha- says:

**we don't get along, you should know that by now**

[Gaara-uke says:

**OMFG NARUTOS HEAD FELL OFF OF MY ACTION FIGURE**

[Gaara-uke says:

**-sniffs-**

[Gaara-uke says:

**I NEED GLUE**

[Gaara-uke says:

**shit i glued his head the wrong way**

-Uchiha- says:

**wtf**

[Gaara-uke says:

**dont ask**

-Uchiha- says:

**i won't**

[Gaara-uke says:

**im going to play karoke with my sister bye**

-Uchiha- says:

**k**

-Uchiha- says:

**see ya gaara**

[Gaara-uke says:

**kk bye **

[Gaara-uke says:

**byez uchiha**

**_I had to edit some of this convo, so you didn't get to see how many times Hyuuga really talks about clash of ninja. Here's your chance to find out what you missed. Also there is a part I took out, me burning Hyuuga. Enjoy._**

[Neji says:

WHY DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO LIKE THE PAIRINGSD NO ONE LIKES D:

[Neji says:

pairing

[Neji says:

pairings

[Gaara-uke says:

**i dunno**

[Gaara-ukesays:

**it comes naturally?**

-Uchiha- says:

**it's called being mentally funny**

[Gaara-uke says:

**lol**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

[Neji says:

ohmahgawd

uchiha did you get a wii?

-Uchiha- says:

**no**

[Neji says:

because if you did then i could pwn you on clash of ninja

----

[Neji says:

oh yeah

in clash of ninja apparently i'm hokage in single player mode C:

----

[Neji says:

ON CLASH OF NINJA REVOLUTION I HAVE A NINJA INFO CARD XD

----

[Neji says:

oh yeahh.

in clash of ninja i had to pwn you while protecting sakura D:

----

[Neji says:

as naruto.

----

[Neji says:

oh well.

now i hafta pwn itachi as kakashi D:

----

[Neji says:

and survive till the end of the time limit

----

[Neji says:

i dunno

maybe it's because i was staring at kankuro while playing clash of ninja D:

----

[Neji says:

seriously.

i cried when i made sasuke fight you because you were talking really slow and deep. D:

[Gaara-uke says:

**lol**

**----**

[Neji says:

-stares at wii-

----

[Neji says:

i wish i wasn't so pwnsome at clash of ninja...

----

[Neji says:

seriously.

i can beat jiraiya without him hurting me.

----

[Neji says:

i'm not even playing clash of ninja right now

----

**End.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Here we are again, being idiots. And i have no idea why they like kankuro...so don't ask me. This is an actual chat we had on msn. I'm uchiha and my two friends are Neji and Gaara.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own naruto, but gaara owns kankuro XD

[Neji says:

what? D:

-Uchiha- says:

**nothing**

[Neji says:

okay then

-Uchiha- says:

**oh yeah, that msn chat story thing got a review. someone said it was funny XD**

[Neji says:

pfft

[Neji says:

damn i put the wrong avatar

[Neji says:

you remember that pic right?

-Uchiha- says:

**no?**

[Neji says:

the nurse deidara...?

with the uniform that's too short?-cough-

-Uchiha- says:

**oh, yeah**

[Neji says:

yeah XD

-Uchiha- says:

**ohhh**

[Neji says:

..XD

-Uchiha- says:

**i'm kinda slow today, this comp sucks ass and i need the new one back **

[Neji says:

D:

what's wrong with the new one?

-Uchiha- says:

**naruto took it saying i was being an asshole**

[Neji says:

that's why i don't talk back to people

-Uchiha- says:

**--**

[Neji says:

dammit gaara claiming kankuro's her's

-Uchiha- says:

**i have guts, that get's you somewhere in life**

[Neji says:

he's MINE D:

[Neji says:

gaara-uke-KANKURO MINE has been added to the conversation.

[Neji says:

KANKURO'S MINE GAARA

[Neji says: 

-Uchiha- says:

**all i said was his kraft dinner sucked cause he said mine sucked though.**

[Neji says:

pfft XDD

gaara-uke-KANKURO MINE says:

**whats the degrees of his kitty hat**

[Neji says:

i don't care

[Neji says:

he's just damn sexy

gaara-uke-KANKURO MINE says:

**whats his height and weight**

-Uchiha- says:

**he's fat**

[Neji says:

WHAT SAID

[Neji says:

damn

[Neji says:

uchiha

gaara-uke-KANKURO MINE says:

**i know but he is smexyier in the shippuden**

-Uchiha- says:

**naw**

-Uchiha- says:

**still fugly**

[Neji says:

i know

[Neji says:

D:

gaara-uke-KANKURO MINE says:

**you said i know**

[Neji says:

he's better than,um...

...you

[Neji says:

i said i know to you gaara

[Neji says:

tard

-Uchiha- says:

**uh huh, sure**

gaara-uke-KANKURO MINE says:

**lmao**

[Neji says:

I DID

[Neji says:

D:

[Neji says:

D

gaara-uke-KANKURO MINE says:

**everyone knows ive liked kankuro for along time**

gaara-uke-KANKURO MINE says:

**and tht im a very evil fanboy**

[Neji says:

i've liked him since i first saw him

[Neji says:

and kiba

[Neji says:

and me

[Neji says:

gaara-uke-KANKURO MINE says:

**suuuurrreee**

[Neji says:

yes i'm a narcissist

[Neji says:

i have D:

[Neji says:

D:

-Uchiha- says:

**big word for you, hyuuga**

[Neji says:

nu uh

[Neji says:

D:

[Neji says:

DAMMIT

[Neji says:

D:

-Uchiha- says:

**yeah, ok then**

[Neji says:

that's coming from someone who got beaten up by rock lee

-Uchiha- says:

**coming from someone who got his ass kicked by naruto**

gaara-uke-KANKURO MINE says:

**lmao**

[Neji says:

he used some of the kyuubi's chakra, like a genin's supposed to defeat a demon

gaara-uke-KANKURO MINE says:

**but you had 360 degrees**

gaara-uke-KANKURO MINE says:

**you could block him**

gaara-uke-KANKURO MINE says:

**jesus**

[Neji says:

K-Y-U-U-B-I

-Uchiha- says:

**R-A-C-I-S-T**

[Neji says:

okay how was that racist?

-Uchiha- says:

**cause you're too stupid to realize it is racist.**

-Uchiha- says:

**racist**

[Neji says:

you're a tard

-Uchiha- says:

**you're an emo ballerina, look who's talking.**

gaara-uke-KANKURO MINE says:

**hyuuga you just used tardism there**

[Neji says:

i don't care

-Uchiha- says:

**see?gaara gets it**

[Neji says:

i like being an emo ballerina kthx

-Uchiha- says:

**just like how i like being a 'tard'. and you were discriminating against me for it.**

gaara-uke-KANKURO MINE says:

**im guessing you have a shirt saying daddys little princess to**

-Uchiha- says:

**lol**

[Neji says:

i wasn't discriminating against you uchiha

[Neji says:

um

NO I DON'T

gaara-uke-KANKURO MINE says:

**right**

[Neji says:

i don't

-Uchiha- says:

**he has a i love hinata shirt though, i saw him wearing it while he was planting flowers.**

gaara-uke-KANKURO MINE says:

**lmao**

[Neji says:

he has an i love itachi shirt

-Uchiha- says:

**that's the worst comeback ever**

-Uchiha- says:

**he wants to rip my eyes out.**

gaara-uke-KANKURO MINE says:

**lmao**

[Neji says:

oh well

you USED to have one

[Neji says:

and i never had an i love hinata shirt

-Uchiha- says:

**i have pictures**

[Neji says:

your little use of sharingan is making your vision fail you

-Uchiha- says:

**you got that backwards.**

-Uchiha- says:

**nice try**

gaara-uke-KANKURO MINE says:

**and i have a picture from hinata of neji in a gypsy costume**

[Neji says:

it was halloween

-Uchiha- says:

**you need to send me that XD**

gaara-uke-KANKURO MINE says:

**XD**

[Neji says:

i have a picture of sasuke being a hooker

-Uchiha- says:

**in your wet dreams**

Ame-chan-KANKURO MINE says:

**XD**

gaara-uke-KANKURO MINE has left the conversation.

gaara-uke-KANKURO MINE has been added to the conversation.

-Uchiha- says:

**msn still bad?**

gaara-uke-KANKURO MINE says:

**yes--**

[Neji says:

your msn REALLY sucks gaara

gaara-uke-KANKURO MINE says:

**i know my dad is going to give me a new pc soon**

gaara-uke-KANKURO MINE says:

**soon usually means never**

-Uchiha- says:

**i still need to get my comp back. how is saying someone's kraft dinner sucks being an asshole?**

-Uchiha- says:

**honestly**

[Neji says:

i think it's constructive criticism

-Uchiha- says:

**yeah right**

-Uchiha- says:

-Uchiha- says:

**i'm hungry now**

[Neji says:

i had mcdonald's

gaara-uke-KANKURO MINE says:

**i have something to say to you hyuuga **

[Neji says:

yes?

gaara-uke-KANKURO MINE says:

**sometimes life is hard tht just means you have to be harder**

-Uchiha- says:

**that sounded very wrong**

[Neji says:

OO;

[Neji says:

i agree with uchiha...

gaara-uke-KANKURO MINE says:

**how?**

-Uchiha- says:

**did you take a 'happy pill' today gaara?**

[Neji says:

re-think your sentence D:

-Uchiha- says:

**are you ok gaara?**

-KANKURO MINE says:

**NO**

[Neji says:

-backs away-

**then we started adding random people in the convo cause we got scared of gaara. the end, lol.**


End file.
